


Therapeutic

by L3m0n_1n_p41n



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, Pining Keith (Voltron), Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3m0n_1n_p41n/pseuds/L3m0n_1n_p41n
Summary: Keith is a certified physical therapist, which is fitting for him since Emotions™ aren't really his cup of tea. So, when the new client arrives, Keith keeps struggling while interacting with him; he thinks he hates him. He thinks wrong.





	1. Eye contact

The sound conflicted with its surroundings. The sonorous clang that was heard, did not mix well with the relaxed sounds of the fauna in the garden of the Institution. The sound is not foreign here, but it is still a strange sound to hear merge with the chirps and buzzes.

There was a man feeding the cardinals at the time of his arrival. He was wearing a white shirt with buttons aligned on the left side extending downwards, accompanied by pants of the same color; the uniform of this institute. The man looked up.

The wheels are creaky, with every rotation there is an unpleasant noise. Couldn’t they bother oiling it thought Keith. He walked towards the metal pathway, it seems a client has arrived unannounced.

Surprises were common here, just a few months ago it was revealed that one of the nurses in this institution was actually female and had been hiding under the guise of a male for investigative purposes, Keith is still good friends with her.  
The creaking continued, Keith reached the pathway and heard the cachinnation of the visitor mixed in with that of familiar voices. Keith decided to hide, it seems he didn’t think this through. 

“I’m not ready to meet the client yet,” Keith considered, his eyes wide “looking towards the Mystosis, he saw the new client. He was surrounded by people, only two of which Keith recognized, the rest were presumably his family. It looked like a parade was passing by, they all shone so brightly.

At the head of the crowd, being pushed by the head of our division, was the source of the creaking. Keith was surprised he even heard it through all the chatter, it was strangely pedantic of him. Ignoring the sound, Keith looked towards the figure standing in the chair. He held his breath.

Looking at his black jeans Keith noticed that his legs weren’t weak and thin, meaning he wasn’t always disabled. He wore a white t-shirt with a gray V-neck pullover above it, all adorned with a blue denim jacket. How Stylish™️ thought Keith. He soon reached the face, what an annoying face he mused. Keith began to point out the features of the dark-skinned diva sitting in steel. An obnoxious smile, a smile that seems worn out but has still not had enough. A jagged nose, not much to say really. His hair complimented him, Keith so did not think of running his hand through it. He also didn’t think at all of kissing him as he stared at his lips for longer than what was necessary. He left the WORST part for last and looked towards his eyes. Who were weirdly looking directly at him… what? Keith froze. He froze too. He was no longer smiling. Both were staring at each other - dumbfounded. 

It was when they began pushing him again that Keith was taken out of the trance, he didn’t even notice that they stopped. Keith saw the man talking to the head, Shiro, and soon noticed them walking towards him, so, Keith did what any sane person would do when they’re caught doing something they shouldn’t – he ran.

⌘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A concept. First story idek if ill continue it lmao. This is just a very short preview lol. Like really short istg. I hope those who read this enjoy :)))


	2. Chapter 2

Breathless Keith was when he reached the institution’s side gate after bolting away, composed he was not. His face had reddened into a tomato, Crimson Keith felt like such a befitting nickname at the moment, Of course, Keith himself didn’t know he was blushing this hard, but, oh well. Keith reflected upon what just happened. His eyes, such inviting eyes, at least to Keith they seemed to invite him, attract him. This irked Keith. He could not take his eyes off the client’s sapphire irises. When their eyes met he felt as if he was caught up in a spell, hexed even.

Keith put his head in his hands, clenched his jaw and breathed in a very deep breath. I’m calm he told himself - as he screamed. His loud “Argh” sound made all the birds for miles fly away, Keith was grateful he ran to the isolated part of the institute, I mean at this time of day it was; here they have the outdoor therapeutic sessions, a kind of change of scenery for the patients.

After screaming, Keith felt a bit better. He sighed as he went inside the institute. It is still seven, no one has to wake up until nine. Keith would usually spend this time tending to the flowers while listening to music, but he can’t really bring himself to do that right now. He wasn’t really a breakfast person, but he really wanted something to chew on to distract him from his thoughts. While looking at the glass walls, he went to the kitchen.

On his way there, he pondered over what had just happened. I wonder what he thought about me. Is he even gay? No wait I don’t care… was there anything on my face? Will he remember me later? No, it doesn’t matter… Are we gonna get along? Who cares. What if we never even see each other again? Maybe I shouldn’t have runway… No that is exactly what I was supposed to do. These were all thoughts the clouded Keith’s mind and before he realized he was where the food is. It was there that he stumbled upon the institution's superintendent.

“The Heart Wants What It Wants, have you read this book? My grandfather wrote it, one of his lesser-known creations; created in his youth when he first fell in love with my grandmother” the superintendent, Coran, began oversharing as soon as I entered the kitchen, he was sitting on one of the stools eating… green goo? The book was placed across from him, a mouse-patterned bookmark placed in the middle of it.

“No, I haven’t. What’s that you’re eating?” Keith asked “You haven’t? let me tell you about it then,” he continued, completely ignoring Keith’s question, he walked towards the fridge hoping to find whatever Coran was eating in there “A tragic story, a man kept on denying his feeling for a new arrival. Having never approached her during her stay, she left town again”

Keith, grabbing what seemed to be the last bowl out, looked at Coran and asked him if that’s how it ended. If Coran had listened a bit more closely he would have noticed the desperate undertone in Keith’s voice hoping for Coran to tell him No, they met again and this time they actually spoke. But Coran answer was not so, and it wasn’t even the opposite. An unfulfilling reply. I don’t know, I haven’t finished it yet. Keith’s goal of clearing up his mind by coming to the kitchen was swiftly shattered, now it was preoccupied again with worries and agonizing thoughts of suffering the same fate as the man. The heart wants what It wants, currently, though Keith would never say it out loud, his longed for those azure irises to look up at him while he is embracing their owner

“Anyways Keith, telling you about this book wasn’t the main reason for my coming. We have a new client today and I’m assigning you to him, you were supposed to greet him along with Shiro this morning but you were nowhere to be found.”

Keith’s eyes widened, “What,” he answered Inwardly FREAKING. Coran thought Keith’s answer meant he disapproved of this arrangement, he began to babble out excuses something about him being the best one available for the job and he knows that Keith’s already got enough work on his plate. “I’ll do it!” Keith cried out.

It was now Coran’s turn to be surprised. Keith never readily accepted a new client; he was expecting more of a rejection. Keith asked if he could meet him right now, Coran raised his brows at Keith’s ‘unexplained’ extroversion again, nonetheless he lead Keith to where the boy was to stay.

While walking to the dorms Coran spoke about him. “I don’t know much, I only skimmed through his report, currently it’s with Shiro. His name is Lance Mcclain, he’s Cuban, about your age, he was in an accident about a year ago, that’s what broke his legs. I haven’t personally spoken with him but I’ve heard of him from Hunk. They both go to Garrison University, the same one you used to go to. You never saw him there?” I grimaced at the mention of that place, but I replied that I haven’t seen him there “He is with his family currently, they seem like a frolicsome bunch.”

The chatter of room 728 could be heard several meters away from the door, the unintelligible sounds seemed to be of merry substance. Coran knocked first before entering.

"Good morning Palad- sorry, ahem, Mcclains, I'm Coran, the superintendent of this Physical Therapy Institution. Pleased to meet you all," they all replied their own versions of hello, there were several different types of people here, it always amazes me how blood manages to group such different people together, "especially you Lance I hope you enjoy your stay here"

"I'm already enjoying it Coran, Hunk's making me feel right at home, and Shiro seems super cool. Thanks for helping me unpack" (he now looked towards the dozen other people in the room) "and thanks for seeing me off everyone"

I heard someone sniff, a woman in her mid-forties, I assumed she was his mother, hugged him and told him to call as often as he could. 

"Clara, get off the poor child, it isn't like he's going somewhere far, it's just a few blocks away from home"

"Just let me bid my child adieu in peace Mamá!" 

"Aunt Clara, if you miss Lancy lance too much, you can always visit him"

"He lives so close by, we can come over every day!"

"Mateo, we'd be disturbing him that way, won't we?"

"No, its okay Luis, Mateo can come by any day"

"With you out of the house, who Gisele gonna do her horrifying face masks with?"

"Tajo... you're always available"

"No plz"

Keith watched them talk and felt out of place, he isn't as care-free as they are. He almost decided to leave before someone noticed he was he even there, but before he could take a step out someone noticed his prescence.

"Coran, who is that behind you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who it is that noticed Keith?? pffft is pretty obvious


End file.
